My BestGayFriend
by Maka Kagamine
Summary: —Ten sexo conmigo. Esa había sido la declaración de amor por parte de su mejor amigo, a la cual Eren se niega, por supuesto. Sin embargo, no contaba con lo chantajista y obstinado que Levi podía llegar a ser con tal de conseguir lo que quería. Jamás descansaría hasta llevarlo al lado oscuro. UA. Reencarnación. Lemmon. ErenxLevi.


**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia:** Yaoi (Boy's Love) | Uso descarado del OoC | Masturbación | Contenido sexual explícito | EreRi | UA | Lenguaje vulgar | Leve Reencarnación |

**N/A:** ¡Ay, estoy nerviosa! Esta es mi primera historia para este maravilloso fandom OwO. Hace poco más de un año que no escribía nada, así que este One-Shot me costó horrores para terminar x.x, además de que es la cosa más larga que he escrito en toda mi vida XD.

En fin, espero que les guste la historia, y si hay algún error pido perdón D; prometo que lo corregiré luego ;3

Ojo: es un Ereri, o sea, Eren es el seme owo. He visto que casi siempre lo ponen de uke y pues, pobrecito mi bebé(?). Fandom, Eren también tiene derecho de ser seme D: xD

¡Disfruten el One-Shot!

* * *

**MY BESTGAYFRIEND**

_Oh, you're abominable socially._  
_You're just a little bit too much like me._

**Hermit the Frog.**  
**—Marina and the Diamonds—**

* * *

**I. -UNO.**

Lo había notado desde mucho antes.

Las miradas que solía recibir de mi amigo —de infancia— habían cambiado por completo. Levi ya no solía verme con aquella mirada impasible que algunas veces solía hacerme temblar, había algo diferente ahora. Sus orbes comúnmente oscuros adquirían cierto brillo peculiar —como cuando Levi limpiaba, o encontraba algún producto para limpieza nuevo— al mirarme. Cuando sus ojos se encontraban con los míos, aunque fuera por mero accidente, parecía querer alejarse, como si el simple hecho de estar conmigo le incomodara. Inclusive ya ni pasábamos tiempo juntos, como en antaño y eso me dejaba con una sensación de desconcierto abrumante, porque era como si estuviera perdiendo a mi mejor amigo.

Por esa razón, me había sorprendido —y a la vez alegrado— tanto cuando él, de un momento a otro, me invitó a aquel restaurante de hamburguesas que solíamos frecuentar en la secundaria.

—Oh, wow, no puedo creerlo —chillé mientras saboreaba una papa frita. El sabor seguía siendo el mismo, no le había olvidado todavía—. ¡Siguen siendo igual de buenas!

Levi seguía mirándome fijamente mientras bebía un poco de refresco de cola, con suma lentitud. Me estremecí un poco y me rasqué el cuello.

—Oye, ¿sucede algo? ¿tengo algo en la cara?

Mi amigo negó lentamente y sorbió un poco más de gaseosa. Mastiqué otra papita y solté un suspiro.

—¿Vas a decirme qué te sucede? —Inquirí suavemente jugando con el sobre de salsa de tomate.

Levi retiró el popote de su boca despacio y pestañeó al mismo tiempo.

—¿De qué hablas?

Suspiré visiblemente y aparté la charola con la hamburguesa a medio comer, Levi levantó una ceja sin dejar de mirarme. Seguramente le parecía raro que no me hubiera acabado mi comida, porque yo siempre arrasaba con todo.

—Estás actuando raro desde hace unos días —hablé por fin recargando mi rostro sobre la palma de mi mano—. Me preocupas, Levi. No te comportas igual que siempre, y he llegado a pensar que estás ignorándome.

Levi pareció sopesar mis palabras al tiempo que sujetaba una papa, entre su dedo índice y pulgar, y la movía en el aire. Conocía a la perfección a mi amigo, y en ese momento parecía como si se estuviera muriendo por decirme algo, pero al mismo tiempo no se atrevía. Me revolví el pelo ante la expectativa y el ensordecedor silencio de Levi.

—Me gustas, Eren —confesó por fin, clavando sus ojos verdes en mis orbes turquesa.

Pestañé confundido.

—¿Era eso? —Pregunté ladeando la cabeza y encogiendo los hombros. Tanto misterio para una cosa banal como esa—. Tú también me gustas, Levi. Por algo eres mi amigo.

Levi resopló incómodo y se palmeó la frente con fuerza al mismo tiempo que murmuraba algo que sonó como '' —Isabel dijo que sería fácil''. Yo estaba completamente perdido, no entendía del todo por que Levi estaba así por una cosa tan simple. Todavía hundido en mi propios pensamientos, intentando entender a mi amigo, bebí un poco de mi refresco.

—Bien, te lo pondré más fácil —habló él de nueva cuenta partiendo la papa, que todavía sostenía en la mano, por la mitad. Le miré fijo, bebiendo un poco más de soda—, ten sexo conmigo, Eren.

Me atraganté, así de sencillo. Tuve que llevar una mano a mi boca y taparla para evitar que el refresco siguiera desparramándose, desde mi nariz, hasta la mesa blanca. Tosí varias veces, sintiendo una incomodidad en mi garganta que pronto viajó por todo mi cuerpo, quedándose más tiempo del necesario en mi barriga.

—¡¿Eh?! —Exclamé medio horrorizado ante su confesión. Por un momento creí haber escuchado mal—. Levi, por Dios, no bromees con eso.

Intenté reírme, juro que lo intenté. Pero las palabras dichas por mi amigo me resultaron tan increíbles, que lo que salió de mi boca pareció un chillido poco masculino. Levi me lanzó una mirada impávida mientras jugueteaba intensamente con la pajilla de su vaso —si no lo conociera hubiera pensado que estaba nervioso—, y en sus casi siempre pálidas mejillas se dibujó un color carmín que me hizo temblar.

—No es ninguna broma.

—Le-Levi —jadeé alborotándome el pelo, estaba tan nervioso que temblaba de pies a cabeza—, e-eso que me pides no puede ser.

En un momento de ingenuidad llegué a pensar que él sonreiría de esa manera tan sádica que tenía y soltaría algo como ''— No puedo creer que te lo hayas creído, maricón''. Pero no ocurrió eso, en cambio, los ojos verdes de Levi se oscurecieron y apretó con sus puños con fuerza. Durante un momento creí que él iba a golpearme.

—¿Por qué no? —me preguntó ahogándome con su mirada, sus orbes parecían estar llenos de sentimientos que no lograba identificar—. ¿Ya tienes a alguien?, ¿es eso?

Negué varias veces con la cabeza, obligándome a tragar saliva.

—No, no es eso.

Levi relajó su postura ante mi respuesta, dejó de apretar sus puños al mismo tiempo que soltaba un suspiro.

—¿Entonces?

—Tú sabes, Levi —abrí los ojos enormemente mientras sentía el sonrojo subir por mi rostro—, somos hombres. No podemos tener sexo.

No quise sonar tan directo, pero en ocasiones no podía evitarlo. Miré como mi amigo fruncía el ceño y entrecerraba los ojos, sudé frío en ese momento.

—Claro que podemos, sólo tienes que meter tu pene en mi a...

Ahogué un chillido —masculino, súper masculino. Obviamente— al tiempo que me abalanzaba sobre Levi y le tapaba la boca con mis manos, él levantó una ceja, reclamándome en silencio. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron todavía más al escucharle decir esa incompleta frase —no le iba a dejar terminarla. No, señor. Mi estabilidad mental corría peligro—, mientras en mi interior me escandalizaba aún más.

Cuando me hube calmado un poco, y me aseguré que Levi ya no seguiría hablando de eso, destapé su boca y volví a sentarme en mi silla, desparramándome por completo.

—No me refería a eso, Levi —murmuré cuando pude recuperar la voz. Ladeé un poco la cabeza clavando mis ojos en los de mi amigo—. Yo no le voy a ese bando.

Mi amigo cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y recargó su espalda por completo en el respaldo de la silla. Levi estaba tenso, y enojado... Muy enojado, podía saberlo con tan sólo ver esos ojos afilados.

—¿Cómo sabes que no? —Inquirió—, ¿ya lo has intentado con algún hombre?

—¡No, Levi, Dios!

—¿Entonces cómo sabes que no es lo tuyo? —él levantó una ceja—, nunca sabrás si te gusta o no, si no lo intentas. Me ofrezco como voluntario para tu primera vez con un hombre.

La lógica de Levi era aplastante, así de simple. Sabía que su determinación era demasiada —tanto como la mía—, y que nunca descansaba hasta obtener lo que quería. Ante ese pensamiento cerré los ojos y busqué las palabras correctas para evitar lastimar a mi amigo, pese a todo, estimaba muchísimo a Levi.

—Mira —hablé despacito intentando poner en orden todos mis pensamientos. Levi seguía mirándome de aquella forma—, te quiero, Levi. Y tú lo sabes, has sido mi amigo desde preescolar y de verdad te quiero... pero sólo cómo eso, un amigo.

Levi sacó un suspiro pesado mientras volvía a relajarse en su lugar. Pero sus ojos se tiñeron de un manto aún más oscuro ante mis palabras, parecía dolido de verdad. Y eso me hizo sentir mal, como una basura.

No hubieron más palabras entre nosotros, la cafetería estaba llena, sin embargo, a nuestro alrededor, el silencio era ensordecedor. Me rasqué la sien ante la tensión acumulada, ya no podía con eso.

Me preparé para hablar, decirle que todo estaba bien e incluso que me alejaría por un tiempo —si él quería— para que pudiera aclarar todos sus sentimientos. Aunque no pude hacerlo porque el timbre de mi móvil me interrumpió.

Lo saqué de mi mochila con mala gana y miré la pantalla. La llamada era de Jean, uno de mis compañeros de escuela.

«Estúpido Jean»

—Eh, Jean —dije al contestar la llamada de mala manera—, mira no puedo contestar ahora, estoy ocupado.

Le lancé una mirada a Levi, era él quién ahora se rascaba el cuello y cerraba los ojos.

—Sí, sí, discúlpame por interrumpir tu cita, señor Casanova —respondió Jean usando un tono molesto también—. Sólo te llamo para decirte que sí tendremos práctica de fútbol.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero el entrenador Shadis dijo qué la cancelaría hoy! —balbuceé ganándome la atención de Levi.

—Ya sabes como es el viejo loco. Así qué apresúrate y trae tu trasero a la escuela, te cubriré hasta que llegues.

—Sí, lo haré —dije mientras empezaba a tomar mi mochila del piso y me la colgaba al hombro, ante la insistente mirada de Levi—. Gracias, Jean, te debo una.

Colgué la llamada y miré de nueva cuenta a mi amigo parecía un poco más relajado, pero sabía que aún no se encontraba del todo bien. A Levi le tomaba tiempo lidiar con ciertas cosas.

Me levanté de mi lugar e hice una pequeña reverencia para mi amigo.

—Lo siento —me disculpé intentando tragar saliva por la fuerza, agradeciendo al entrenador por no haber cancelado la práctica. Por alguna razón, estar juntó a Levi me ponía nervioso—, al parecer no se canceló la práctica de hoy. Te prometo que hablaremos otro día, ¿sí?

Bastó un simple asentimiento de parte de mi amigo para que yo saliera corriendo de ahí. Con suerte llegaría a la estación antes de que el tren de las tres se fuera.

**II.- DOS.**

—A ver, ¿ya me vas a decir por qué estás actuando así? —las palabras de Jean fueron claras, pero para mí no tuvieron la mínima gota de sentido. Le miré confundido tomando agua de mi termo y limpiándome el sudor que escurría por mi frente.

Los entrenamientos habían finalizado ya, en la gran cancha de fútbol sólo quedábamos Jean y yo practicando por más tiempo. Porque la verdad, me había mantenido más bien ignorante de todo a mi alrededor, no había puesto las misma ganas en la práctica y eso afectaba mi rendimiento, todo lo que hacía era pensar en Levi y en su repentina declaración. Sabía que no debía permitirlo porque necesitaba dar el 100%, el capitán siempre lo hacía.

—¿Alguna vez se te ha declarado un hombre? —fue lo que salió de mi boca, casi sin pensarlo demasiado. El rostro de Jean fue todo un poema cuando terminé de hablar, pasaron sólo unos segundos para que sus blancas mejillas se tiñeran de un potente color rojo.

—¿A que viene eso, hombre? —respondió más bien escandalizado—. ¿quieres irle al otro bando?

—Qué va, sucede qué Levi dice que le gusto y quiere tener sexo conmigo, ¿qué debo hacer?

Jean palideció por completo, su boca casi cayó al piso y los ojos parecían querer salir de su órbita. Muy normal su reacción, cualquiera lo haría si escuchara eso de Levi, que se veía tan macho e imponente. La verdad, no tenía ni idea de qué hacía confesándole eso a Jean, no es que no diera buenos consejos —de hecho, no era tan imbécil como parecía—, sino que él y yo no llevábamos una relación muy cercana. Sólo éramos compañeros de equipo.

—¿Po-po-por qué me preguntas a mí?

—Porque quiero un consejo, Jean.

Él seguía escandalizado en silencio, mientras buscaba algún consejo que darme.

—Bu-bueno simplemente dile que eso no es lo tuyo —La voz de Jean temblaba un poco—, que sólo lo vez como amigo y ya.

Le lancé una mirada aburrida.

—Lo intenté ya —me encogí de hombros. Jean hizo un ademán para que siguiera hablando—, dijo qué nunca sabré sí me gusta o no, si no lo intento. Incluso se ofreció como voluntario para mi primera vez con un hombre.

Mi compañero volvió a perder el color en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Balbuceó un par de palabras que ni de chiste entendí, mientras ponía sus manos sobre mis hombros, le dejé hacerlo porque creo que intentaba mantener el equilibrio, estaba tan pálido que pensé iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

—¡Válgame! —Exclamó de pronto riendo como verdadero sicópata, por los nervios. Suspiré y puse los ojos en blanco. Un par de segundos después, su risa se ahogó mientras sus ojos me miraban con algo de pena—. No sé que decirte, Eren. Esto me ha tomado por sorpresa, jamás pensé que el sargento le iría al otro lado. ¡Mírame, tengo escalofríos!

Medio sonreí por el apodo que Jean usó en Levi. Se había ganado ese sobrenombre porque todo el mundo obedecía las órdenes de Levi, nunca nadie se atrevía a llevarle la contraria. Mi amigo era capaz de mandarte a volar muy lejos de una patada.

—También me sorprendió a mí, no tienes idea.

—Lo único que te puedo aconsejar es que hables bien con él, Eren —Jean parecía hablar verdaderamente en serio ahora. Ya no había rastro de burla o pena en sus palabras—. Házle entender que no es lo tuyo, eres su amigo, debes saber como manejar a Levi.

Miré a sus ojos directamente, Jean me lanzó una mirada de aliento —como esas que solía darme durante los partidos— y sonrió un poco.

—Sí, lo intentaré —ante sus palabras me armé de valor y por fin pude sonreír por primera vez en ese día—. Gracias, Jean. Cuando quieres eres de utilidad.

Tiré eso con un tono burlón que no pasó desapercibido por Jean. Él frunció el ceño y gruñó.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso, bastardo?

Me carcajeé, pero paré de golpe cuando una duda llegó a mi cerebro. Miré hacia Jean, que todavía seguía enfurruñado.

—Oye, Jean —le llamé. Él dejó de beber agua y dirigió sus ojos a los míos—. ¿Cómo tienen sexo dos hombres?

Jean parpadeó, todavía sin captar del todo mi pregunta. Le tomó algunos segundos a su cerebro entenderlo y, cuando finalmente lo hizo, volvió a pintarse de rojo.

—¡¿Eh?! —Gritó agitado—. ¡¿Por qué, Eren?! ¡¿Por qué?!

—Ya, ya, tranquilo —le dije mirándole confundido. No entendía porque Jean se ponía de esa manera—. Tan sólo es una duda, y no sé, sólo tengo confianza en ti.

Él se tranquilizó un poco con eso, pero todavía podía ver sus manos temblando con nerviosismo.

—Tengo algo qué puede ayudarte con esa duda.

—¿Huh? ¿Qué cosa?

Mi compañero mi ignoró por completo, estaba más entretenido buscando algo dentro de su mochila. Yo le observé con curiosidad mientras lo hacía.

—Toma —dijo cuando por fin encontró lo que buscaba. Dejó un libro pequeño sobre mis manos y, acto seguido, me lanzó una sonrisa avergonzada —. Eso te ayudará con tu duda.

Pestañé confundido intentando leer lo que decía la portada del libro. Tenía un título raro, —creo que estaba en japonés— y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de como pronunciarlo. La portada era de color rosa pastel y las letras eran de colores bastante... femeninos, además había un dibujo de dos hombres juntos. Muy juntos. Incluso hasta la contraportada estaba llena de flores de colores y corazones(1).

—Y si no te funciona, siempre puedes ver porno gay.

Esta vez fue mi turno de sonrojarme, y el de Jean para reírse a carcajadas.

**III. - TRES.**

Intentar hablar con Levi fue más difícil de lo que creí. No había tenido tiempo para reunirme con él apesar de que íbamos en la misma escuela. Las prácticas de fútbol me consumían por completo, apenas y tenía tiempo para salir a divertirme por ahí. Todo se debía al partido que tendríamos en contra de —los bastardos niños de Papi— Sina. El entrenador Shadis nos ponía a practicar día y noche porque, definitivamente, debíamos ganarles a esa escoria.

Pero ese día la práctica había terminado antes de lo esperado, lo que me dejaba con una ligera esperanza de tener una plática de hombre a hombre con Levi.

Me sequé el pelo con una toalla mientras caminaba hacia mi casillero, en el vestidor. A mi lado, Reiner y Bertolt hablaban animados, sonreían y soltaban pequeñas risas. Internamente me pregunté si ellos mantendrían alguna clase de relación más allá de la amistad, quiero decir, se veían cercanos.

Demasiado cercanos.

Negué varias veces y azoté la frente contra la puerta de mi casillero, la situación con Levi me tenía pensando en cosas sin sentido.

—Hey, Eren —Reiner palmeó mi hombro amistosamente, apenas me recuperé del doloroso golpe—, hoy habrá una fiesta en casa de Connie, ¿quieres venir? Será divertido.

Negué con la cabeza al tiempo que me colocaba los pantalones. La idea sonaba fantástica, pero no podía darme el lujo de disfrutar, no cuando aún había un tema para discutir con Levi.

—Suena genial, hermano, pero no puedo. Ya tengo planes para hoy —medio mentí sonriendo y acomodándome la camiseta gris.

Mi rubio y musculoso compañero torció el gesto durante un segundo, antes de volver a poner una sonrisa amigable.

—Bueno, si deseas ir te estaremos esperando —Reiner volvió a palmear mi hombro antes de darse la vuelta y seguir hablando con Bertolt.

Yo, por mi parte, terminé de arreglarme la ropa y salí de los vestidores. Pensaba en llamar a Levi y pedirle que nos viéramos en algún lugar, pero una palmada fuerte y seca sobre mi espalda hizo que me detuviera y aullara de dolor.

—¡¿Pero qué te pasa, animal?!

El gruñido salió desde lo más profundo de mi garganta mientras volteaba a ver a la persona responsable. Era Jean, qué estaba ahí parado viéndome con una sonrisa burlona en todo el rostro. Me contuve para no reventarle la jeta de un puñetazo.

—Tengo un mensaje para ti —Jean siguió sonriendo, ante mi mala cara—. Levi me dijo que te dijera que estaría esperándote a la salida.

Entonces, toda la determinación que había conseguido antes se esmufó como por arte de magia, el sólo pensamiento de hablar cara a cara con Levi me hacía estremecer por alguna razón fuera de mi alcance. Tragué saliva en seco y miré a Jean como si fuera alguna clase de extraterrestre.

—Pff, tienes cara de constipado, cabrón —se burló dejando escapar una carcajada.

—Cállate, ya no estoy tan seguro de querer ir verle —me lamenté. Jean dejó de reír al instante y se puso serio.

—Vamos, debes hacerlo —él me palmeó la espalda despacio, mirándome alentador—. No puedes huir de tus problemas, Eren. Házle frente como el hombre-macho-con-pelo-en-pecho que eres.

Asentí, aunque no muy convencido. Ni siquiera tenía pelo en el pecho, era totalmente lampiño.

—Supongo que tienes razón. No debo huir de esto por más que quiera —suspiré pesado—. ¿Dónde dices que está Levi?

Jean sonrió.

—En la entrada, está esperándote ahí.

Le agradecí y desaparecí de ahí, rumbo a mi incierto destino, pensando en que, tal vez, podía huir a la fiesta de Connie.

No me atreví, por supuesto.

**(...)**

Tal y como Jean lo dijo, Levi estaba ahí, en la entrada, esperándome. Tenía la espalda recargada contra la pared y los auriculares en los oídos, escuchando música. Sin embargo, apenas me vio se quitó los audífonos y me saludó con la cabeza.

—Hey —susurró cuando me acerqué a él. Le sonreí, pero sólo quedó como una mueca distorsionada. No sabía como actuar frente a él en esos momentos, aún me sentía extraño y nervioso en su presencia.

—Hola —el ambiente se tornó incómodo cuando ninguno de los dos siguió hablando. Respiré profundo y me armé de valor—, eh... Jean dijo que estabas buscándome.

Levi asintió.

—¿Quieres ir a mi casa? —propuso él, sentí él inminente sonrojo cubriendo mis mejillas. ¿Había una segunda intensión tras su propuesta? No lo sabía, pero tenía miedo de quedarme a solas con él y que intentara abusar de mí—. Tengo un videojuego nuevo.

Pude respirar aliviado cuando Levi enseñó al aire la caja del videojuego. Era el más nuevo del mercado, y moría por jugarlo, por eso no pude negarme.

—Está bien.

Sonreí y Levi también lo hizo.

_**IV. -CUATRO...( • ̀ω•́ )✧**_

No fue como yo lo había esperado.

El ambiente mientras jugábamos fue completamente distinto a como lo había pensado. Casi como en antaño, cuando nos reuníamos en su casa para hablar de cualquier cosa y divertirnos como los adolescentes que éramos.

Nos habíamos sentando en el suelo con la espalda recargada en el sofá de cuero negro. Frente a nosotros Levi había colocado pequeños boles con papas saladas para mí y dedos de queso para él. También un par de bebidas; refrescos de cola para ambos.

Estaba tan sumergido en el videojuego qué ni siquiera noté que Levi estaba sentado muy cerca de mí, demasiado en realidad.

Casi violaba mi espacio personal.

—¡No, no, no! ¡No puedo morir ahora, debo matarlos a todos! —Jadeé mientras apretaba los botones del control con fuerza. Los malos, del videojuego, habían rodeado a mi personaje para matarlo. Intentaba salvarlo de alguna manera, pero nada parecía funcionar. Bien podía huir pero esa definitivamente no era una opción, porque quería acabar con todos esos hijos de puta.

—A la izquierda, Eren —ordenó Levi igual de desesperado que yo, metiendo un dedito de queso a su boca—. ¡No a esa izquierda, a la otra, pendejo!

—¡No sé tú, pero yo sólo tengo una izquierda, subnormal!

—¡Te van a matar! ¡Huye, bastardo, huye!

Tomé el consejo de mi amigo e hice que mi personaje huyera, cosa que no sirvió de nada porque que todos modos me mataron. Ambos ahogamos una exclamación cuando, en la pantalla, apareció la tan temida leyenda ''Game Over'' en mayúsculas.

—Te mataron.

Asentí ante las obvias palabras, perdido en la televisión.

—YOLO(2) —suspiré—, no me arrepiento de nada.

—Oye, Eren —murmuró Levi. Mastiqué una papa frita y le miré.

—¿Qué pasó? —le acerqué el control de la consola—. ¿Quieres intentar?

Pero Levi negó un par de veces, mientras miraba un punto equis de la pared.

—Dos semanas.

Ladeé la cabeza, confundido.

—¿Eh?

—Sal conmigo durante dos semanas —propuso sin dudar con esos ojos verdes clavados en mí. Me quedé sin respiración y sentí mis cachetes calientes por el sonrojo—. Es lo que te pido, sólo dos semanas para enamorarte. Si no lo logro prometo dejarte en paz de una vez por todas.

—¿Y-y si me niego?

Levi se encogió de hombros y metió un dedo de queso a su boca, masticándolo muy despacio.

—Te haré la vida miserable, Eren, lo juro. Desearás nunca haber nacido, bastardo —dijo sin ningún tipo de vacilación y con la voz neutra—. Te acosaré día y noche, por el resto de tu vida. Y, además, contaré esos oscuros secretos tuyos por toda la escuela.

Abrí los ojos impresionado ante sus palabras, con la respiración atorada en la garganta. No había escapatoria, lo sabía. Levi podía usar el chantaje incluso, para conseguir lo que quería. Deseé negarme, pero él conocía secretos oscuros y profundos de mi infancia, que yo deseaba borrar.

Era un callejón sin salida. Y él, un maldito hijo de puta chantajista.

—Bi-bien —acepté todavía impresionado por Levi, por esos grados que era capaz de alcanzar para conseguir lo que quería—, a-acepto.

Esa respuesta fue lo único que necesitó Levi. Antes de darme cuenta ya tenía a Levi sentado en mi regazo y sus labios estampados contra los míos, besándome desesperado y urgido. Quise separarme —porque, joder, íbamos demasiado rápido—, pero mi amigo no me lo permitió. En cambio, jaló mi pelo haciendo que echara la cabeza hacia atrás, solté un gemido de dolor y Levi aprovechó a meter su lengua en mi boca.

Todo a mi alrededor se volvió borroso cuando su lengua y la mía se encontraron, completamente apasionadas. Levi succionaba mi lengua con una maestría que me dejaba completamente atolondrado, y me nublaba la consciencia. Ante eso, y sin pensarlo muy bien, lo tomé por la cintura juntando más nuestros cuerpos, él gimió complacido mientras seguía explorando toda mi boca y movía su trasero contra mi entrepierna.

Jadeé, se había sentido tremendamente maravilloso.

Nos separamos cuando la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente. Un hilo de saliva nos dejó unidos durante unos segundos más, antes de romperse.

El beso me supo a dedos de queso y refresco de cola.

—Voy a hacerte caer, Eren —susurró Levi con la voz ahogada, para después morder con fuerza mi labio inferior. Gemí de dolor, me había roto el labio. Podía sentir el sabor de la sangre en mi boca—. Juro que lo haré. Y lo vas a disfrutar como nunca.

Cerré los ojos porque no pude contestar. Estaba nublado, confundido, atontado. Todavía no podía creer que aquello fuera verdad, que mi amigo de infancia estuviera obligándome a hacer todo eso.

—Eres un bastardo, un maldito chantajista —le reclamé cuando recuperé el aliento. Levi, para mi sorpresa, sonrió sádico y después lamió la sangre de mi labio.

—Soy eso y más, Eren —admitió contra mi boca sin borrar la sonrisa. Temblé cuando me miró fijo y sus ojos brillaron de una manera que me provocó escalofríos por la espina dorsal—. Ya deberías saberlo, siempre consigo lo que quiero, imbécil.

Iba a replicarle, pero no lo logré. Levi había metido sus manos, frías y traviesas, bajo mi camiseta acariciando toda la piel que podía, concentrándose en mis pezones, no pude evitar soltar un suspiro placentero al sentir sus dedos retorciéndolos muy despacio. El sonrojo volvió a mis mejillas de inmediato cuando me escuché ronronear. Había disfrutado de eso.

—¿Qué... Qué estás haciendo? —gruñí deteniendo sus manos, tomándolo por las muñecas. Él forcejeó hasta qué logró soltar sus apresadas muñecas.

—Tocándote —dijo sin pena alguna, pero en sus mejillas podía verse un tinte rojo—, es lo que se supone qué hacen las parejas, ¿no?

Negué fervientemente.

—No quiero, Levi. Vamos muy rápido.

—¿Qué eres? ¿Alguna clase de adolescente pura, casta y virgen?

No contesté. Levi chasqueó la lengua cuando puse mis manos sobre sus hombros, intentando separarlo de mí, pero él no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar. Para mi —no tanta— desgracia, y en plan de venganza, Levi movió sus caderas sensualmente. Su trasero se restregó contra mi pene mandándome latigazos de placer por todo el cuerpo. Él volvió a sonreír sádico ante mi reacción.

—¡Deja de hacer eso, Levi! —Le recriminé mirándole con el ceño fruncido—. En serio, para ya.

—¿Por qué? —mi amigo se lamió los labios, con los ojos brillando en pura lujuria—. A alguien parece gustarle, acá abajo.

Y sin más, Levi escurrió sus manos hasta mi miembro y lo tocó por encima de la tela. No mentiré, los movimientos de antes me habían emocionado un poco y mi entrepierna se había puesto dura. Él apretó un poco, gemí inconsciente.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Por qué reaccionaba de esa manera ante el toque de Levi? ¿Por qué simplemente no le detenía?

¿Por qué incluso esa mirada lasciva de Levi se me hacía tan atractiva?

Estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que me perdí del momento en que Levi había abierto mi pantalón, dejando en libertad mi ansioso y palpitante pene. Solté un gemido ronco y eché la cabeza hacia atrás cuando él delineó toda mi erección con su mano. Levi sabía como hacerlo con exactitud.

—La tienes tan grande, Eren —susurró despacio dejando un beso en mi cuello, y acariciando lentamente mi miembro. Cerré los ojos, ¿por qué mierda las manos de Levi se sentían tan bien?

—Ngh... Levi —rogué mientras él centraba toda su atención en seguir tocándome. Su dedo índice recorrió toda mi longitud, mojada de pre-semen. Si él seguía así no podría continuar pensando con claridad—, detente, por favor.

Y, con las manos temblorosas, le volví a tomar por los hombros, deteniéndole momentáneamente. Mi amigo soltó un gruñido y clavó sus ojos en los míos. Los orbes de Levi estaban oscurecidos por el placer y era probable que los míos estuvieran igual.

—Estate quieto, Eren —dijo con la voz llena de veneno. Me estremecí por un momento, Levi daba miedo de verdad—, o te juro que mañana mismo enseñaré esa foto que tomé la semana pasada, mientras dormías con el señor Babú.

El color abandonó todo mi cuerpo situándose en mis mejillas, esta vez por el recuerdo de esa fotografía. Si hay algo que debía admitir es que, a mis casi dieciocho, dormía con el señor Babú, un viejo oso de peluche.

El labio inferior me tembló por las ganas que sentía de golpear a Levi. Todavía no podía creer que él fuera capaz de recurrir al chantaje. No lo podía creer.

—Te odio... —Susurré sintiendo las lágrimas de impotencia en mis ojos. Aunque realmente no lo decía en verdad, por alguna razón, no podía odiar a Levi.

Levi dibujó otra sonrisa sádica mientras volvía a mover las manos. Sus dedos fueron hasta mis testículos y comenzó a jugar con ellos, ganándose otro gemido involuntario de mi parte. Mi pene seguía palpitando necesitado, quería la atención completa de Levi.

—Eso dices ahora —él besó mis labios con una lentitud tremenda, delineando mi labio inferior con su lengua después. El dedo pulgar de Levi tapó la punta de mi pene, arrancándome un jadeo. Joder, quería más. Mucho más—, pero terminarás amándome, Eren. Te lo juro, no podrás vivir sin mí.

Levi continuó bombeando sus manos alrededor de mi miembro, lo hacía tan fantástico que sentía que en cualquier momento tocaría el cielo. Tiré la cabeza hacia atrás y apreté los ojos con fuerza. Era raro, jamás pensé que las manos de otro hombre me harían sentir así de bien. Jamás imaginé que Levi me haría sentir de esa manera.

Sentí mi sexo palpitar entre sus manos. Estaba tan duro que comenzaba a dolerme, y cada vez chorreaba más y más. Necesitaba terminar pronto. Embestí contra sus manos cuando él acarició lentamente, desde la base hasta la punta, torturándome.

«Más. Más. Más. Más. Más»

Inconscientemente había comenzado a mover las caderas, buscando más fricción, más placer. Quería que Levi me hiciera llegar al orgasmo.

—¿Te gusta, verdad? Puedo sentirte palpitar, Eren. Mírate, estás tan hinchado y húmedo. —habló lamiéndose los labios. Entreabrí los ojos y apreté con fuerza sus caderas. Levi tenía las mejillas coloradas, los ojos brillantes y pequeñas gotas de sudor adornaban su frente.

Entonces, cuando sus ojos y los míos se encontraron, volvimos a besarnos con desesperación. Bastó con que Levi incrementara los movimientos de su mano para que yo me corriera en ese momento, con mi gemido ahogándose entre el beso.

Rompimos el beso para poder respirar. Mi amigo alzó su mano mientras la miraba fijamente, estaba completamente empapada con mi semen. Pero yo estaba demasiado ocupado gozando de los escalofríos que el orgasmo me había provocado, que ni me importó demasiado.

Cuando logré recuperarme un poco, Levi se llevó los dedos manchados, con mi caliente semen, a la boca y los chupó cómo si fueran alguna clase de dulce. Me sonrojé por completo ante la sucia y sugerente imagen.

—Nada mal, Eren —Levi sonrió.

Temblé.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

**V. -CINCO. **

Me había encontrado a mí mismo en un estado de confusión.

Luego de aquel casi íntimo encuentro con Levi todo había cambiado de alguna manera. Él actuaba cómo sí de verdad fuéramos novios; iba a buscarme todos los días a mi casa para ir a la escuela —no parecía que le importara que viviéramos con veinte minutos de diferencia, Levi siempre estaba puntual frente a mi puerta—, solía prepararme el almuerzo —lleno de vitaminas, porque según él las necesitaba para que no me faltara energía en los entrenamientos—, en ocasiones me tomaba de las manos y entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos e, incluso, me robaba besos sin que yo pudiera evitarlo.

Y de cierta manera no me molestaba. De hecho, hasta encontraba esos detalles adorables, sobretodo cuando sus mejillas se teñían de rojo y su mirada, avergonzada, rehuía de la mía. Todo eso me hacía sentir raro, el estómago me burbujeaba, la cabeza me daba vueltas y, de vez en cuando, me daban ganas de besarle.

Apreté con fuerza al señor Babú contra mi pecho y hundí la cabeza en la almohada. No sabía qué estaba pasándome, por qué de pronto Levi me parecía adorable, por qué tenía ganas de abrazarlo y consentirlo todo el tiempo.

—¿Qué crees que esté ocurriendo conmigo, señor Babú? —Pregunté mirando fijamente a mi viejo oso de peluche. Babú me regresó la mirada con sus ojos negros de botón vacíos—. ¿Cre-crees qué... me gusta Levi?

Me sonrojé. Babú no respondió, obviamente no iba a hacerlo. Ahogué un grito poniéndome el oso de felpa en la cara y me retorcí en la cama.

«No me gustan los hombres. No me gustan los hombres. No me gustan los hombres... Pero tal vez me gusta Levi»

—¡Dios, esto es tan raro! —zarandeé a mi oso de peluche de un lado a otro—. Estoy volviéndome un homo, Babú.

Quizá fue un momento de delirio, pero juro que la sonrisa de mi oso se ensanchó como si estuviera burlándose de mí, regocijándose de mi sufrimiento.

—¡Estúpido oso viejo! —Gruñí torciendo el brazo derecho del señor Babú, quería que sufriera el bastardo—, ¿De quién coño te burlas, pedazo de tela? ¡Debería tirarte a la basura!

Estaba demasiado metido en mi mundo, riendo como maníaco y retorciendo el brazo de Babú que no me di cuenta cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrió. Hasta que un carraspeo me sacó de todo pensamiento asesino, eso me llevó a jalar con descomunal fuerza. El sonido de la tela rompiéndose lleno el ambiente.

—¡Babú! —Chillé mirando hacia mi, ahora manco, oso, después a la puerta— ¡Papá!

Papá estaba parado en la puerta con Mikasa —mi hermana adoptiva de siete años— entre sus brazos. Ambos estaban mirándome con clara preocupación, pero segundos después papá escondió una sonrisa burlona al percatarse del estado de Babú.

—Eren, ¿por qué le has amputado el brazo a Señor Babú? —preguntó Mikasa con la cabeza ladeada, y sus ojos brillando con curiosidad infantil.

—¡Se burlaba de mí! —Exclamé intentando pegar el brazo de Babú—, debía detenerlo de alguna manera.

—Bueno, siento interrumpir el descuartizamiento de tu querido oso, pero la cena está casi lista, hijo —dijo él intentando no reírse de mi patética respuesta. Fruncí el ceño por la burla qué irradiaban sus ojos verdes.

—Bien, bajo en un momento.

Papá asintió.

—Lleva a tu oso también, le coseré ese brazo —él se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse, pero se detuvo por unos segundos y me miró por sobre su hombro—. Ah, por cierto, Levi está aquí.

—¿A-a-aquí?

—Sí, está abajo, esperándote. También le dije que podía quedarse a cenar y aceptó.

Me alarmé cuando sentí los escalofríos por toda la espalda. ¿Por qué aquello me daba tan mala espina?

Me levanté como flash de mi cama y corrí escaleras abajo —con todo y mi oso entre mis manos—, dejando atrás a papá y Mikasa. Nada de eso andaba bien, tenía un mal presentimiento.

—¡Levi! —Grité cuando llegué a la sala.

Mi amigo había estado sentado en el sofá y en sus manos sostenía un portarretrato qué miraba con algo parecido a la felicidad. Era una foto nuestra, cuando nos habíamos graduado de la secundaria. Ante mi llamado él centró toda su atención en mí, dejando en su lugar la vieja foto.

—Hey —saludó al levantarse del sofá.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a ver a mi novio, ¿qué no puedo? —dijo él con total tranquilidad. Me pinté de rojo, hasta el pelo.

—No lo digas en voz alta —susurré mirando hacia atrás, no quería que papá escuchara aquello. A saber como reaccionaría—, papá está aquí, Levi.

El frunció el ceño por completo y encogió los hombros. Por alguna razón, se había molestado.

—¿No le has dicho que estamos saliendo? —Inquirió.

Me llevé la mano a la nuca para rascarme esa zona, ligeramente nervioso. ¿Era importante que le dijera a papá? Ni siquiera estábamos saliendo en verdad, era más bien como una prueba.

Levi resopló fastidiado ante la falta de respuesta. Se había cruzado de brazos y desviado la mirada hacia la pared más cercana, casi parecía estar haciendo berrinche. Dibujé una pequeñísima sonrisa, porque eso me había resultado adorable.

Los escalofríos llenaron mi cuerpo por mis pensamientos, al mismo tiempo qué una extraña sensación me recorría por el estómago. Como si hubieran muchos insectos pequeños moviéndose ahí dentro.

—¿Qué le pasó a Babú?

—¿Eh? —miré hacia dónde lo estaba haciendo él. Mi oso todavía estaba entre mis manos, sufriendo en silencio ante la perdida de un miembro—, ah pues, se enfrentó a la furia de Mikasa y las tijeras.

Dije lo primero qué se me vino a la mente sonriendo con falsedad, Levi levantó una ceja y tomó el pequeño brazo de Babú de mis manos. Cuando sus dedos y los míos se rozaron un cosquilleo me recorrió el cuerpo.

Otra vez los insectos en mi estómago se removieron.

¿Qué estaba pasándome?

—Aún tiene compostura —dedujo admirando el brazo de felpa—, ¿tienes aguja e hilo? Lo arreglaré.

—No tienes que hacerlo.

Levi regresó sus ojos a los míos. Me estremecí durante un momento y aparté la mirada, ¿los ojos de Levi siempre habían sido tan profundos?

—Iré a conseguir hilo y aguja, entonces.

**(...)**

—El señor Babú se verá espléndido con las costuras rosadas en su brazo —se burló mi amigo sin cambiar su expresión.

Rodé los ojos y corté otro trozo de hilo rosa.

—Oh, cállate, es el único color que tiene papá.

Levi soltó una risa pequeña, que más bien pareció un bufido, mientras empezaba a coser el pequeño brazo de felpa de Babú. Me quedé maravillado durante algunos minutos, mi amigo parecía ser todo un experto en arreglar osos de peluche. Las costuras eran finas y pequeñas, pero se veían realmente resistentes.

—Para serte sincero —habló él todavía cosiendo el brazo de mi oso. Dejé de juguetear con el carrete de hilo y puse toda mi atención en Levi—, le tengo una envidia tremenda a este horrible y viejo trozo de tela.

Me indigné por la forma en que había llamado a Babú —yo era el único que podía insultarle—, pero sentía más curiosidad por lo que había mencionado antes. ¿Por qué Levi tendría envidia de Babú?

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque él puede dormir contigo todas las noches —algo se arrastró por mi estómago cuando Levi terminó su frase, la sensación me recorrió todo el cuerpo, quedándose en mis mejillas, que se calentaron de un momento a otro.

Me sonrojé bastante, lo que me llevó a desviar la mirada y jugar nerviosamente con mis dedos. ¿Por qué me sentía de esa manera cada vez que Levi decía algo así?

«Te gusta Levi» repetía la pequeña y lejana voz en mi cabeza. «te gusta Levi, acéptalo ya».

Apreté los ojos con fuerza y me revolví el pelo. ¿Qué tal si eso era verdad? ¿Realmente me gustaba Levi?

—Ya está —afirmó mientras cortaba el hilo sobrante. El brazo de Babú volvía a estar en su lugar y casi podía ver a mi oso llorando de felicidad —estaba volviéndome loco, creo—.

Salí por completo de mis pensamientos y tomé a Babú entre mis manos. Jalé un poco el brazo, las costuras sí que eran resistentes.

—Gracias, Levi —sonreí enormemente sólo para él. Levi abrió los ojos y se sonrojó visible—. Pareces todo un experto. ¿Has estado practicando?

Había dicho eso con un tono burlón —necesitaba relajarme, pensar en otra cosa— para ver la reacción de Levi, pero su respuesta me dejó helado.

—Sí, cuando nos casemos yo arreglaré toda tu ropa —respondió como si nada, sonrojándose en el camino—. Seré la esposa perfecta, ya verás.

Me conmoví tanto que no pude responder. Solamente me quedé ahí sentado, con las mejillas calientes, Babú entre mis manos y preguntándome por qué Levi era tan jodidamente tierno, adorable y lindo.

**(...)**

—¿Cómo van las cosas en la escuela, chicos? —Preguntó papá una vez que la cena había comenzado. No era nada de otro mundo —espagueti a la boloñesa, verduras cocidas y pan de ajo—, pero la comida de papá siempre quedaba deliciosa.

Él había entrado a clases de cocina cuando mamá murió, papá era malo para cocinar en ese entonces, apenas se paraba frente a la estufa y esta ya quería explotar, pero tenía un hijo de ocho años del cual hacerse cargo. Amaba a papá porque apesar de haber perdido a la persona que más amaba jamás se dio por vencido, siempre hizo todo por sacarme adelante.

—Saqué A+ de promedio —habló Mikasa mordiendo un trozo de pan. Ella era una pequeña genio, tenía un excelente vocabulario y era bastante inteligente para su corta edad.

Mikasa llegó a nuestra vida cuando ella tenía 2 años, al parecer sus padres le habían abandonado frente a la pequeña clínica de papá. En un principio pensamos que se había perdido, pero después de llevarla a la estación de Policía y poner un reporte nadie apareció. Papá no pudo soportar dejar a Mikasa en algún orfanato, así que después de pensarlo y discutirlo, papá decidió adoptar a Mikasa, fue un proceso difícil y largo —puesto que papá era padre soltero y tenía un trabajo que le consumía por completo—, pero al final se logró y Mikasa se unió a nuestra pequeña y rota familia.

—Oh, ¿en serio, Mika? —Alabé revolviendo los cabellos negros de mi hermana—. Eso es fantástico, ¡felicidades!

Mikasa pareció cohibirse y sonrió levemente.

—¡Me siento tan orgulloso de ti, Mikasa! —las palabras de papá estaban llenas de orgullo y una sonrisa se había plantado en su rostro—, mañana te llevaré a comprar un helado, ¿bien?

Los ojitos de mi hermana se iluminaron al momento, mientras una pequeña sonrisa de lo más infantil aparecía en su rostro.

—¡Sí! ¡Gracias, papá!

Él se enterneció por completo. Papá siempre se derretía cuando Mikasa le llamaba de aquella manera, no importaba cuantos años pasaran.

—¿Y qué hay de ustedes dos? ¿Todo bien?

Su pregunta fue dirigida para Levi y para mí. Mi amigo y yo asentimos al mismo tiempo casi sin notarlo.

—Sí —asentí con la boca llena de espaguetis—, obtuve B+ de promedio, además el partido de fútbol es mañana.

No es que fuera buen estudiante, pero una de las reglas para pertenecer al equipo de fútbol era mantener un buen promedio, y de verdad me esforzaba para ello. Por eso, estudiaba todo el tiempo, hasta los fines de semana. Intentaba nunca descuidar mis estudios —además quería obtener beca en una buena universidad por mis logros. No sólo por el fútbol—. Actualmente ocupaba el quinto lugar entre los 10 mejores promedios, por supuesto, Levi estaba en primer lugar.

—Eren, traga antes de hablar, cerdo —Levi frunció el ceño—. Va todo bien, obtuve buenas calificaciones. Y un par de sobresalientes.

—Oh, de eso hablaba con tu papá el otro día —mi progenitor se limpió la boca con una servilleta de tela y sonrió—. Si sigues así tendrás una buena oportunidad para conseguir beca en alguna universidad. Lo qué me recuerda, ya que ambos están pensando en estudiar medicina, ¿irán a la misma universidad?

Dejé de comer y pestañé. No había pensado en eso, Levi y yo siempre habíamos estado juntos, y pensar en separarnos para ir a diferentes universidades me dejaba una sensación de vacío en el estómago.

«¿Por qué me siento así?»

—Eso quiero, no me gustaría separarme de él —contestó con total naturalidad, ganándose un sonrojo de mi parte—. Por cierto, ¿ya te dijo Eren qué somos novios?

Se me fue un trozo de verdura a la garganta y palidecí por completo. No podía creer qué realmente haya dicho eso. Cuando pude salir de mi estupefacción volteé para ver la reacción de mi padre; había dejado caer los cubiertos de plata sobre el plato de comida, tenía los ojos ligeramente abiertos, su boca había formado una pequeña ''o'' y estaba quieto, muy quieto.

—¡Levi! —le reclamé medio enojado. No debió haber dicho nada aún.

Pero papá me sorprendió con su reacción. Su semblante se había relajado, y en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa aliviada. Estaba confundido, ¿por qué él reaccionaba de esa manera? ¿no iba a gritarme? ¿no me regañaría, ni me diría qué le había decepcionado?

—Bueno, siempre sospeché que Eren tenía esa clase de gustos —papá suspiró con una sonrisa, y miró a Levi—. Por favor, cuídalo mucho, Levi. Ya sabes, es un poco tonto y a veces no piensa en lo qué hace.

—Lo haré, no tienes porque preocuparte —mi novio le regresó la sonrisa a papá—. Lo cuidaré muy bien, puedes confiar en mí.

Yo estaba de piedra, tan blanco como la sal. ¿Qué clase de familia tenía? ¡¿Qué clase de padre tenía?!

—¿¡Cómo qué siempre sospechaste de mis gustos!?

Papá se encogió de hombros.

—Eres jugador de fútbol, eso me lo dice todo.

—¡¿Y eso qué?! —Grité apunto de arrancarme todos los cabellos.

—¿Qué no lo eres sólo para ver a tus compañeros desnudos mientras se duchan?

Levi volteó hacia mí de una manera tétrica, casi como el exorcista, poco le faltaba para empezar a vomitar cosa verde de dudosa procedencia. Me espanté y recé el Ave María. —¿Es por eso qué eres jugador, maldito infiel? —Levi apretó los puños hasta dejarlos en blanco.

—¡Claro que no! —respondí escandalizado, por papá y por Levi—. Soy jugador porque me gusta el fútbol, ¡jamás pensé en ver a un montón de hombres desnudos!

—Oh, bueno, más te vale —dijo mi amigo entrecerrando los ojos, y papá se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

Y en un momento de ingenuidad, pensé que volvería la paz a la cena, pero me equivoqué.

—¿Cuando crezca puedo ver hombres desnudos? —Preguntó la inocente Mikasa.

—Claro, hija, los que quieras.

—Escógelos bien, Mikasa.

Me alarmé ante sus respuestas.

—¡No le digan esas cosas a Mikasa! —Les regañé a ambos, mientras tomaba a mi hermana entre mis brazos y la abrazaba protectoramente—. ¡No puedes ver hombres desnudos, Mika! Te lo prohíbo.

Mi hermana asintió ante mis palabras, me relajé y sonreí un poco. Me alegraba que Mikasa fuera una persona cuerda.

—Bien, no veré nada de hombres. Entonces, cuando crezca, sólo veré a mujeres desnudas —habló con decisión, los ojos azules le brillaron de pronto—. A Sasha, sobretodo.

Dejé de respirar mirando a mi hermanita como si tuviera tres ojos. ¿Dónde estaba mi inocente y pequeña hermana?

—Si eso te gusta está bien, hija —papá sonrió.

—Sasha es bonita, tienes buen gusto, Mikasa —Levi levantó el pulgar en señal de apoyo.

¿A qué clase de familia había venido a parar?, pensé mientras azotaba la frente en la mesa, y temía por la integridad de Sasha, la compañera de primaria de Mikasa. Ojalá Dios se apiadara de su alma.

Y así, me hundí en mi miseria interna.

**VI. -SEIS.**

Cerré los ojos dejando que el agua caliente mojara todo mi cuerpo, quitándome el jabón por completo. Todavía estaba un poco ido, no lograba asimilar del todo la situación. De alguna manera, me alegraba que papá hubiera reaccionado tan bien, eso me decía que, fuera cual fuese la situación, él siempre me apoyaría.

Papá siempre pensaba en mi felicidad.

Además, se veía bastante contento por mi "relación" con Levi. Entonces, ¿estaba realmente bien que nosotros estuviéramos juntos?

¿Estaba realmente bien qué Levi me gustara...?

Solté un suspiro y cerré la llave de la ducha. Ya estaba fastidiado, pensar en eso hacía que la cabeza me palpitara. No podía más con esa situación. Decidí convencerme a mí mismo que él no podía gustarme, él era solamente mi amigo, el chico con el que había crecido. Y sólo le vería de esa manera.

Cuando las dos semanas terminaran le haría saber que no pudo enamorarme, que seríamos solamente amigos y nada más.

Por alguna razón, pensar en que si —hipotéticamente hablando— Levi y yo iniciáramos una relación y algo iba mal, dejaríamos de ser amigos. Y no quería eso. Más importante, no quería perder a mi mejor amigo.

No quería perder a la única persona que me comprendía realmente.

Después de ponerme sólo el pantalón del pijama, salí del baño con esa decisión bien clavada en la cabeza. Nada iba a lograr que cambiara eso.

Grave error de mi parte haber pensado eso.

Tragué pesado ante la adorable imagen que había frente a mí. Levi estaba acostado en mi cama hecho un ovillo —sí, al final, papá le había invitado a quedarse en casa, en mi habitación—, apretando contra su pecho a Babú y hundiendo la mitad de su rostro en la almohada. Por su acompasada respiración supuse que estaba dormido.

«Esto no va bien. ¡Se ve tan bonito! ¡Tómale una foto, ahora!»

Inconscientemente le hice casi a esos pensamientos y, antes de darme cuenta, ya le había tomado una foto a Levi. Se veía tan adorable.

—¿Eren? —Balbuceó sentándose en la cama y tallando su ojo izquierdo. Aún seguía adormilado.

Pude notar Levi estaba usando la camiseta de mi pijama —por eso no la había encontrando—, y le quedaba realmente grande. Ahí se notaba la diferencia entre su 1.60 y mi casi uno ochenta.

Algo se quebró dentro de mí y fue justo en ese momento dónde no pude soportarlo más. Me llevé las manos al pelo, di una vuelta en mi lugar y grité. ¿Por qué mi jodida determinación no funcionaba cuando se trataba de Levi?

—¡Bien, me rindo! —exclamé alzando las manos, y mirándole fijamente. Los ojos, somnolientos, de Levi estaban llenos de confusión—. ¡Me rindo! ¡Tú ganas, Rivaille Ackerman!

Había usado su nombre completo para que supiera lo en serio que hablaba, pero Levi no parecía tener idea de lo que pasaba por mi mente. Comencé a reírme cual enfermo mental mientras seguía caminando en círculos por toda mi habitación, podía sentir la mirada confundida de mi amigo sobre mí.

—¿De qué hablas, anormal?

Paré las carcajadas y le miré afilando los ojos mientras me acercaba de grandes zancadas a él. Segundos después, y sin qué mi amigo pudiera evitarlo, ya estaba acorralando su cuerpo contra el colchón. Mis piernas le impedían moverse, así como mis manos apresaban sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—De qué hablo, preguntas —susurré con voz profunda, con una sonrisa ladeada, y clavando mis ojos, llenos de determinación, en él. Levi se estremeció levemente ante mí, nunca me había visto actuar de esa manera—. Hablo de qué has ganado, Rivaille. Hablo de qué me pareces adorable, hablo de qué tengo ganas de besarte todo el tiempo. Hablo de qué tengo ganas de abrazarte y nunca dejarte ir. ¡Hablo de qué me gustas, bastardo!

El silencio reinó en la habitación, lo único que se podía escuchado era mi agitada respiración y el incesante tic tac del reloj. Levi todavía seguía muy quieto entre mis brazos con los ojos abiertos y el sonrojo subiéndole por el rostro.

—¿Y qué? —Volví a hablar luego de un rato de no obtener respuesta de su parte— ¿Seguirás ahí de piedra, o te harás cargo?

Mi amigo soltó una risa pequeña, yo le miré contrariado.

—¿No qué no le ibas a ese bando?

Chasqué la lengua desviando la mirada.

—Es tu culpa, en primer lugar —le regañé—. Tú me desviaste del buen camino. ¡Es tu culpa por ser tan adorable!

Mi amigo bufó mientras liberaba sus manos de su prisión, acto seguido acomodó sus brazos tras mi cuello, enredando sus dedos en mi pelo y juntando nuestros rostros. Estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración en mi cara, su aliento y el mío mezclándose.

—Sabes que sí me haré responsable, idiota —murmuró despacito antes de juntar sus labios con los míos.

Estuvimos un rato así, besándonos, acariciándonos y disfrutando de la compañía mutua. No me pareció tan raro estar de esa manera con Levi, no sentía más que un extraño y cálido hormigueo en mi estómago cada vez que él suspiraba mi nombre entre los besos y caricias.

Le mordí él labio inferior con mucho cuidado, Levi cerró los ojos y revolvió mi pelo café.

—¿Y bien? —murmuró después de un rato, mientras yo repartía besos por todo su cuello—, ¿tendremos sexo?

Me acaloré y escondí el rostro en el hueco que quedaba entre su hombro y cuello, ¿por qué Levi tenía que ser así de directo?

—No esperes mucho de mí, nunca lo he hecho con otro hombre —clavé mis ojos en los suyos.

Levi se encogió de hombros y después delineó, con sus dedos, mi rostro, despacio. Me permití cerrar los ojos para disfrutar esa caricia, las manos de mi novio eran suaves y estaban cálidas.

—No es tan difícil, tampoco tiene demasiada ciencia —habló de pronto. Eso me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe. ¿Eso significaba que Levi ya tenía experiencia en eso?

El sólo pensamiento me revolvió el estómago y me hizo fruncir el ceño, enojado. He de admitir que cuando se trataba de lo mío, era un poco celoso y territorial.

—¿Qué, eso quiere decir que ya lo has hecho con un hombre antes? —Gruñí.

—Si respondo que sí, ¿te pondrías celoso?

—No me provoques, Rivaille.

Levi rió por lo bajo mientras me juntaba más a su cuerpo, su nariz chocaba con la mía.

—Aún no lo he hecho con nadie, tarado —confesó besando mis labios, lentamente—. Quería que tú fueras el primero. Además, sinceramente, tú crees que es de mi agrado andar acostándome con cualquiera y terminar lleno de sudor y... asquerosos fluidos.

Tenía sentido, bastante. Levi sufría de un TOC(3) bastante singular, odiaba —detestaba— la suciedad y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella. Por ejemplo; Levi limpiaba su habitación muy seguido para evitar el polvo. Si sudaba se sentía asqueroso y se bañaba, dos veces —no importaba si estábamos en la escuela, de todos modos lo hacía—. Repudiaba ensuciarse las manos, por ello siempre traía consigo jabón en gel y toallas húmedas.

—Sin embargo, quieres acostarte conmigo.

—Porque eres tú. Si pienso en querer acostarme con cualquier otro me da asco y siento repulsión —confesó. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo mientras apartaba la mirada levemente—. Pero cuando imagino que se trata de ti, es diferente, Eren. Porque realmente te quiero, más allá de la amistad.

Una calidez llenó mi pecho cuando escuché su respuesta, no pude evitar sonreír un poco y besarle profundo y sensual. Con mi lengua delineé sus labios, quería disfrutar su sabor. Levi entreabrió un poco la boca y tomé eso como un pase para continuar.

Sin esperar demasiado, metí mi lengua en su boca, él no tardó en corresponder el pasional beso. Su lengua y la mía peleaban y se enredaban en una guerra sin fin, dónde ninguno de los dos quería perder. Levi jadeó entre el beso mientras sus manos se deslizaban por toda mi espalda, tocando los músculos que habían en esa zona.

Estaba tan perdido que no sé en que momento su camiseta había quedado fuera, perdida en algún lugar de mi habitación.

Rompí el beso tan sólo para bajar lentamente por todo su cuello, dejando una que otra marca en esa zona. Levi era mío y sólo mío. Él gimió despacito y enterró las uñas en mi espalda cuando besé su pezón izquierdo mientras mi mano se encargaba de pellizcar el derecho.

—E-Eren —jadeó cuando embestí contra su entrepierna. Su erección y la mía chocaron sobre la ropa, la sensación me hizo estremecer y mover las caderas otra vez.

Chupé su pezón, consciente de que eso le gustaría. Mi amante apretó los ojos y arqueó levemente la espalda. Sonreí autosuficiente. No sabía demasiado del sexo entre dos hombres, pero he de admitir que había aprendido un poco luego de ver porno gay —al final mi curiosidad había podido más— y leer uno que otro manga yaoi, cortesía de Jean —no quise preguntarle porque tenía algo así—. Pero, obviamente, Levi no tenía que saber eso.

Levi levantó las caderas y nuestras erecciones volvieron a chocar. Ambos gemimos al unísono. Despacio y con parsimonia empecé a bajar por su pecho, dejando besos por toda su piel. Levi se mordía el labio mientras se dejaba hacer. Sabía que se estaba conteniendo, podía verlo en sus ojos. En cualquier momento se lanzaba sobre mí para llevar él el control. Pero estaba seguro que ambos queríamos hacerlo lento.

Lamí la piel de su estómago y con mis manos acaricié su pene por encima de la tela, quería torturarle un poco. Levi estaba duro, muy duro. Y mojado. Él soltó un jadeo enredando sus dedos en mi pelo.

Incapaz de contenerme más metí mi cabeza entre sus piernas y pasé mi lengua sobre su miembro, aún sin quitarle el bóxer. Mi novio abrió los ojos mientras gemía mi nombre con fuerza.

—Eren... —Jadeó perdido en el placer. Levanté la mirada tan sólo para encontrarme con sus ojos verdes, llenos de lujuria y desesperación—. Chúpala, por favor.

No pude decirle que no. No cuando me lo pedía de esa manera. Lentamente deslicé fuera su bóxer, su pene duro y húmedo se alzó ante mí. Contrario a lo que había pensando en un principio no me pareció asqueroso, de hecho, era excitante verle. Tanto que mi entrepierna palpitó ansiosa y necesitada en mi pantalón.

Sin tiempo que perder llevé su mojada erección a mi boca, deslizando mi lengua por toda su extensión. Levi jadeó y se retorció en la cama.

—Ngh... E-Eren —gimió más alto cuando metí de lleno su pene en mi boca. Su espalda se arqueó y enterró las uñas en el colchón.

Repasé mi lengua por todo su pene, con lentitud. Le sentí estremecerse y sonreí. Me gustaba saber que era yo quién le provocaba todo eso. Mis dedos inquietos fueron directo a sus testículos para jugar con ellos, torturándolo un poco. Levi cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras jadeaba audible, de verdad se notaba que él estaba disfrutando de todo eso.

Me separé un poco de mi novio para poder respirar, pero no dejé de prestarle atención. Mi mano se encargó de masajear su pene, que cada vez se ponía más duro y chorreaba pre-semen.

—¡Ah, hah! —Gimió ahogado cuando le besé de nuevo. No podía dejar de hacerlo. Los labios de Levi parecían tener alguna clase de droga para mí.

—Levi... —Murmuré bajito.

Moví la mano, de arriba hacia abajo, sobre su pene, con más ímpetu. Él, al instante, gimió moviendo sus caderas al ritmo que estaba marcando.

Bajé otra vez por su cuello, besando todo rastro de piel pálida que se atravesaba en mi camino. Cuando llegué a su estómago me detuve ahí para juguetear con su ombligo, dónde introduje mi lengua. Levi lloriqueó de placer y arqueó la espalda de nueva cuenta.

—Eren —me llamó en medio de tanto placer—, métela a tu boca.

Otra vez no pude más que obedecer la orden. Me lamí los labios y sonreí torcidamente. Sentí a Levi temblar un poco ante mi mirada.

—Cómo ordene, Sargento.

Pasé mi lengua despacio sobre su erección, lamiendo desde la base hasta la punta. Mi saliva mezclándose con el pre-semen. Escuchar todos y cada uno de los gemidos seductores de Levi me excitaba cada vez más.

Chupé con fuerza enredando mi lengua a su alrededor. Mi novio cerró los ojos y mordió su mano para evitar gritar. En ese momento Levi se veía hermoso. Tenía las mejillas completamente rojas, apretaba los ojos con fuerza, movía la cabeza de un lado a otro y gemía incontrolable. Movido por la sugerente imagen de Levi uno de mis dedos buscó camino hacia su entrada, muy lentamente. Le acaricié esa zona sin ahondar, fue superficial, pero eso bastó para que él gimiera más alto y se dejara ir.

Tuve que separarme un poco, su semen había terminado en mi boca y era tan espeso que me costaba trabajo tragarlo. Su sabor no era malo, para ser sincero quería probarlo mucho más.

Me limpié la comisura del labio con uno de mis dedos y le miré fijo.

—Eren... —Susurró.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté con la voz ronca, teñida por la excitación.

—Te quiero dentro ya —rogó—. Apresúrate y métemela hasta el fondo.

Gracias a sus palabras mi dolorosa erección palpitó. Yo tampoco aguantaba más, quería estar dentro de Levi de una vez por todas.

Sin decir nada me acomodé sobre su cuerpo, lo suficiente como para alcanzar la mesa de noche que había en mi habitación. Abrí el pequeño cajón que tenía ante la mirada inquieta y desesperada de Levi. Sin embargo su expresión cambió cuando me vio sacar un pequeño bote de aceite para bebé.

No era idiota, gracias a todos esos vídeos que había visto aprendí que la penetración dolía si no se lubricaba bien y, para ser sincero, no quería lastimar a Levi.

Con un poco de urgencia vertí una cantidad considerable del aceite sobre mi mano y dirigí mi mirada a Levi.

—Tengo que prepararte bien, Levi —susurré sensualmente en su oído. Mi novio se sonrojó un poco, pero asintió en acuerdo.

Sin tiempo que perder llevé mi mano y mi mirada hasta su entrada rosada. Me sorprendí al encontrar ese pequeño agujero palpitando en necesidad. Me lamí los labios inconsciente, quería meterle mi polla hinchada hasta el fondo en ese momento y hacerlo gritar mi nombre una y otra vez, pero me contuve al recordar que no quería hacerle daño.

Jamás dañaría a Levi. Nunca.

Con suma lentitud empecé a ingresar un dedo en su interior; era apretado y completamente cálido, gruñí en éxtasis por la sensación. Levi gimió ahogado mientras arqueaba un poco la espalda.

Moví un poco mi dedo, siempre observando las reacciones de Levi. Él estaba demasiado lindo en ese momento, tenía las mejillas coloradas, los ojos llorosos por la excitación —y el dolor— y se mordía el labio intentado ahogar sus gemidos. Su estado me provocó un cosquilleo en el vientre, deseaba estar dentro de él de una vez. Quería llenarlo de mí una y otra vez sin descanso.

Solté un jadeo ahogado ante mis propios pensamientos y me acerqué para besarlo lentamente. Levi me correspondió, pero terminó por separarse para gemir cuando, sin avisar, ingresé el segundo dedo en su interior. Los moví en tijera, intentando ensanchar ese pequeño agujero, debía prepararlo para algo mucho más grande y grueso.

Levi lloriqueó y clavó sus uñas y talones en el colchón.

—¡Agh! ¡Mi-mierda!

—Lo siento —hablé moviendo despacio los dedos que tenía dentro de él—. ¿Duele? ¿Quieres que pare?

—No... sólo si-sigue —gimió un tanto adolorido mientras tapaba sus ojos.

Eso me pareció demasiado tierno, así que no pude negarme a su petición. Entonces, cuando metí el tercer dedo y lo moví un poco algo pasó.

Levi soltó un grito pequeño de puro placer al mismo tiempo que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Supe entonces que había encontrado su próstata. Volví a sonreír y mis ojos brillaron de puro placer, era tan sensual ver el estado de Levi en ese momento. No dejaba de retorcerse en la cama, sus ojos estaban bien abiertos y desde su boca escurría un pequeño hilo de saliva.

—Eres hermoso, Levi —murmuré dejando un beso pequeño en su frente. Moví mis dedos otra vez, jugueteando así con su sensible próstata. Quería que él gozará más

Mucho más.

—¿Te gusta aquí, verdad? —Murmuré en su oído, para después lamer esa zona. Levi se estremeció cuando volví a tocar su punto de placer—. Quieres que siga tocando aquí, ¿cierto?

Él jadeó.

—¡Ah, ah... Eren! ¡Ngh! —Su espalda se arqueó y enterró las uñas en la sábana—. ¡Si-sigue a-ahí! ¡Oh, mierda!

—Apuesto a que ya quieres tenerme dentro, ¿eh, Levi? Quieres que te llene hasta el fondo con mi polla, ¿cierto?

Nuevamente jugueteé a consciencia con su próstata, Levi tan sólo atinaba a arquearse y soltar pequeños gritos de placer. Su pene, despierto otra vez, palpitó ansioso. Él estaba a nada de venirse.

—Sí, joder, me-métela de una vez —pidió Levi mirándome suplicante—. Lléname de ti, Eren.

Mis ojos brillaron en pura lujuria cuando lo escuché decir aquello. Mi miembro vibró desesperado, ya no lo soportaba mas. Sonreí y con bastante lentitud retiré mis dedos de su interior. Su entrada estaba completamente abierta, esperando con ansías por mí. Me acerqué a sus labios para poder besarlo otra vez, Levi me abrazó por el cuello y restregó su cuerpo contra el mío. No le hice esperar más, me quité los pantalones con urgencia para luego llevar mi miembro hasta su agujero y comencé a tallar la punta en esa zona, él gimió y se aferró de mis hombros.

Ingresar en su interior no fue tan difícil, él estaba bastante bien lubricado, además de que mi pene también estaba húmedo por todo el líquido preseminal, lo que me permitió resbalar con facilidad. Cuando me sentí completamente dentro tan sólo pude jadear, su interior era cálido y un tanto apretado.

Deliciosamente apretado.

—Ugh... ¡Ah!... Mal-maldita sea —gimió con algunas lágrimas escurriendo por sus pálidas mejillas.

Siempre había dolor y lo sabía, pero aún así no pude evitar reprenderme a mí mismo por dañar a Levi.

—Lo lamento —me disculpé con rapidez, borrando esas lágrimas con mis labios. Él tan sólo sollozó e hizo su rostro a un lado para que no lo viera en ese estado, lo que me pareció adorable.

Me quedé quieto durante un rato para que pudiera acostumbrarse a mí, aproveché para besarlo y acariciar su cuerpo despacio, intentando distraerlo del dolor. Levi correspondió el beso mientras movía las caderas lentamente, tomé eso como mi pase para continuar y, sin tratar de ser tan rudo, embestí contra él. Mi novio arqueó la espalda y jadeó.

Estar dentro de él era el mismo cielo, sentía que podía tocarlo con los dedos en ese instante. Nunca antes me había sentido de esa manera, quizá era porque realmente estaba enamorado de Levi.

Dejé otro beso en su boca mientras volvía a embestirle despacio, mi novio enredó sus piernas en mi cintura y levantó un poco más las caderas. Jadeé, en esa posición podía llegar más dentro.

—¡Ngh! E-Eren —Levi pasó sus brazos tras mi cuello y me junto un poco más a él—. Ta-tan grande. ¡Mmm!

—Tan... ¡Ah!... Estrecho —gruñí cerca de su oído mientras le embestía un poco más fuerte. Sus uñas se enterraron en mi espalda, pero lejos de causarme dolor sólo me excitó más.

Aumenté las embestidas, Levi jadeó en mi oído.

—E-Eren... ¡Ah...! ¡Dame más...! ¡Más!

Hice exactamente lo que me pidió, casi fuera de mí mismo empecé a moverme más rápido. Quería llegar más profundo.

Mis manos inquietas empezaron a acariciar todo el cuerpo de Levi, desde su cuello hasta sus deliciosos muslos con lentitud. Mi lengua, mientras, lamía toda la piel de su cuello, me era imposible no disfrutar de su delicioso sabor. Lo tomé por las caderas con fuerza —seguramente iba a terminar con un par de moretones ahí— para tomar más impulso en mi vaivén.

Pronto mi miembro logró llegar hasta su próstata, fue entonces cuando Levi arqueó el cuerpo y gritó mi nombre.

—¿Es aquí, cierto? —siseé golpeando esa zona otra vez. Mi novio sólo atinó a besarme con pasión en un afán de esconder todos sus gritos y gemidos—. ¿Qui-quieres que te de más aquí, no?

—¡Sí-sí! —Levi gruñó mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás en pleno éxtasis—. Ju-justo ahí. No pares, Eren.

Ver su rostro sonrojado, su frente perlada de sudor y su cuerpo retorciéndose bajo el mío tan sólo me ponía más y más caliente. Incluso bajé la mirada para ver como mi hinchado pene entraba y salía de su culo con una tremenda facilidad. Alentado por eso y sin pensarlo demasiado me moví con más fuerza, golpeando su abusada próstata en cada embestida.

—Mi-mira, Levi —dije contra su boca—. Abre tus ojos y mira como... ¡Ah! so-somos uno. Mira como entro y salgo de ti con facilidad, Levi. ¡Ngh!... Mi-mira como tu culo me toma por completo.

Y Levi lo hizo, abrió los ojos para observar nuestros cuerpos completamente unidos. Entonces, hice la cadera hacia atrás sacando mi miembro de su interior, dejando sólo el glande dentro, para luego empujar hacia delante, uniendo nuestros cuerpos otra vez. Sus orbes, oscurecidos por el placer, brillaron por la morbosa escena antes de besarme, metiendo su lengua en mi boca.

—¡Ngh...!

El sonido de nuestras pieles chocando una y otra vez, más los gemido y jadeos de Levi, pronto llenaron la habitación. Estaba completamente perdido, en ese momento no sabía nada de mí tan sólo podía pensar en Levi y en lo bien que me estaba sintiendo.

Para mí no había mejor escena que tener su cuerpo bajo el mío, retorciéndose de placer tras cada embestida y jadeando por un poco de oxígeno.

Me sentí palpitar dentro de él y supe que ya no me faltaba demasiado, además se notaba que Levi estaba en mi misma situación.

—Le-Levi... Ya... Casi —jadeé empujando cada vez más profundo. Levi gimió y sus paredes internas me apretaron por completo cuando golpeé reiteradamente contra su próstata.

—E-Eren, sí... Ahí... ¡Oh, Dios! —Jadeó con los ojos en blanco—. U-un po-poco más... ¡Ah!

Sólo bastaron dos embestidas más contra su punto de placer para que él llegara al orgasmo. Gritó y eyaculó con fuerza manchando su vientre con esperma caliente. El estremecimiento y las palpitaciones en su interior me llevaron al límite sin poder soportarlo más. Gruñí mientras empujaba mis caderas hacia adelante, empapando todo el interior de Levi con mi semen ardiente.

Sin fuerzas y aún sintiendo los estragos del orgasmo, me dejé caer sobre su cuerpo. Levi tenía los ojitos cerrados mientras disfrutaba de todas las sensaciones que le embargaban en ese momento, sonreí como idiota. Me sentía feliz en exceso y bastante satisfecho.

—Levi... —susurré acariciando su rostro apacible. Los ojos de Levi se abrieron lentamente, casi con pereza. Sonreí un poco y besé su nariz—. ¿Estás bien?

Él asintió.

—Lo estoy —susurró con la voz cansada—, ¿y tú? ¿Qué tal tu primera vez con un hombre?

Me reí un poco avergonzado mientras escondía mi rostro en su cuello, llenándome de su adictivo olor. Las manos un poco temblorosas de Levi fueron hasta mi espalda y descansaron ahí.

—Mejor de lo que esperaba, en realidad. Pero creo que a ti te va a doler un poco mañana.

—En ese caso tendrás que cargarme por todos lados. Es una orden, mocoso.

Algo —parecido a la nostalgia— dentro de mí se removió al escucharle decir aquello, sin embargo no le presté atención.

—Como ordene, Sargento Levi.

Mi novio —jamás se había sentido tan bien llamarle así— sonrió levemente.

—Más te vale cumplir, Jaeger.

—Siempre, Sargento.

Reí otra vez, mientras sostenía su rostro entre mis manos y besaba cada parte de él. Levi suspiró un poco abochornado.

—Ba-basta —murmuró sonrojado hasta el pelo intentando alejar mi rostro del suyo, no obstante estaba tan cansado que sus intentos eran un poco inútiles—. E-Eren, detente.

—¡Ow! ¿por qué? —me quejé en broma, besando una de sus manos que había puesto contra mi rostro—. Quiero besarte, mucho. Muchísimo. Demasiado.

Levi volvió a sonrojarse.

—¡Eres tan empalagoso!

—¡Pero así me amas!

Él chasqueó la lengua en pleno ataque de vergüenza mientras apretaba mis mejillas. Me quejé en voz baja, pero solté una carcajada.

—Te amo, Levi —susurré tremendamente feliz, antes de dejar un pequeño beso en sus labios. Los ojos de Levi brillaron emocionados.

—Y yo a ti, Eren. Mucho.

Sonreí solamente para él.

Ahora más que nunca quería tener un presente y un futuro junto a Levi.

Ahora, de verdad quería tener mi final feliz junto a él.

Sin nada más que volviera a separarnos de una manera tan cruel.

* * *

**Ac**laraciones:

(1):Jean le da un manga yaoi —hard(?)— a Eren. ¡Jean es fundashi! \ewe/

(2): Siglas en inglés para: sólo Vives una vez.

(3): Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo.

* * *

**N**/a: No puedo creerlo, por fin logré terminar esta cosa -se desmaya- xD. Para ser sincera, no tenía planeado volver escribir pero conocí este fandom hermoso uwu y me animé XD. En fin, espero que les haya gustado, Ojalá puedan dejar un pequeño review, esos siempre me alegran el día :3

Tengo más historias planeadas para este fandom (EreRi, pls) xD. Así que pronto subiré otra cosa, espérenme por aquí OwO.

Cualquier cosa pueden dejar un review o mandarme un MP, los responderé todos /o/ (incluso si quieren pueden agregarme al Facebook: Aline Marquez ;3) estoy loca, pero soy buena persona xD.

Eso es todo lo qué tengo para decir —¿escribir?— xD. Muchas gracias por haber leído esto y sus comentarios. Pasen buen día OwO.

_**Lyne Diamond***_


End file.
